


Like You'll Never See Me Again

by Grumblegirl15



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumblegirl15/pseuds/Grumblegirl15
Summary: Poppy thought she was going on a typical date with Tora until he had to break some news to her....
Relationships: Toppy - Relationship, ToraxPoppy, ToraxPoppy Wilkes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created for the very first #Midnightober, which was created in the Midnight Poppy Land Fan Group on Facebook. I chose Day 30: Like You'll Never See Me Again. 
> 
> Warning: This is Rated M for MATURE.
> 
> Don't mind me if it came out cliche-ish. I haven't wrote in what feel like years. 
> 
> All rights of the characters and the original storyline of Midnight Poppy Land belongs to the beautiful goddess Lilydusk.
> 
> Enjoy...

It was a decent fall night. Poppy was fresh out of the shower. She slipped on a black lace bra with lace cheeky panties to match. She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulders as she finished squeezing out the rest of the remaining water with the towel. She blow dried it then pinned one side back as the rest of her brown hair dropped over her shoulders. Poppy reached over for the bag that was hanging on her towel rack and uncovered what was inside. It was a red wine colored velvet dress with long sleeves. It was a very beautiful and expensive looking dress.

'Erdene I owe you big time..'

Poppy slipped into the dress legs first. The material was so soft against her skin. The length stopped a few inches above the knee. She then put on her heels that looked the best with that particular dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt a bit nervous.

'Do I look okay?'

Poppy asked herself all types of questions as she applied her makeup. A soft glam would do. She put on a pair of teardrop earrings and a simple choker around her neck. After a few more touch ups she heard her phone ringing. She saw Tora's name light up across her screen. Poppy picked the phone up and answered.  
"Hello?" She answered, not being able to contain her smile.  
"I'm just pulling up sweetheart." He said as his voice made Poppy's heart flutter when he called her that.  
"You know, normal people ask their date if they are ready before they pull up."  
"Well I guess I'm not normal then, huh?"  
Poppy let out a giggle. "I'll be down in a second. Hang tight." She said hanging up. Poppy looked over at herself in the mirror one last time. She was confident that she looked okay. She sprayed some perfume on her, grabbed her purse then headed out.

Poppy could feel herself getting nervous the closer she was getting outside. What was her problem? This wasn't the first date she's been on with Tora. Poppy brushed it off and made it outside her apartment gate. There he was leaning against his car, looking dead at her. He was dressed in a dark green button down shirt with a pair of black jeans and dress shoes. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His chest revealed a gold chain that rested on his collarbone and of course he had on his lucky black hat. Her brown eyes locked with his amber ones for a second.  
Tora looked at Poppy with amazement. It was as if every time he saw her she would get more beautiful. She was like a damn angel to him.

"Hey…" Poppy said, breaking the silence.  
Tora let out a smirk. "Good to know that you weren't going ta take all day... like ya did last time."  
"Oh haha. Very funny." Poppy started to walk over to her side of the car as Tora followed behind to open the car door for her. Once he closed the door he walked around and entered the driver's side.  
"Where to?" Poppy asked, as Tora started up the engine.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Tora let out, pulling off.  
"So if you were secretly a serial killer I'm just not going to know where you're going to dump my poor defenseless body?" Poppy picked.  
"Defenseless? You're f***ing far from that. Must have forgotten that you gave me f***ing bloody nose."  
"That was an accident!"  
"Let you tell it."  
He loved frustrating the little hamster. It was too funny how she would work herself up.

After an hour of driving and talking Tora finally pulled up into a parking lot. Poppy looked out the window and saw how it looked like an event was going on outside of the park. Plenty of people were walking around.  
"Oh. If I knew we were going to a park I would have put jeans on." Poppy said, now feeling overdressed.  
"Cut the crap. It's a lantern festival."  
"A LANTERN FESTIVAL?!" She smiled from ear to ear. "I've never been to one before!"  
"That makes two of us." He said. Tora exited his car and went around to open the door for Poppy. Once the door opened he reached his hand out to grab hers.  
"Well aren't you a gentleman tonight?" She said, placing her hand into his as she got out the car.  
"For you." Tora said.  
Poppy could feel her cheeks growing hot has Tora had his big warm hand wrapped around her small gentle one. She didn't want him to let go. And as he felt the same way he didn't let go of her soft hand. His grip just became more secure.  
"Shall we?"  
"Yes."

.  
.  
.  
.

The couple walked together hand in hand. It was an amazing sight to see for them both. Lanterns were lit up across every booth. Sightseeing was the first thing for them to do. After walking around for a while Tora was disturbed by a high pitched voice.  
"Hey big guy! Hey! Over here!" He called out.  
The couple stopped in their tracks. It was a man dressed in overalls with his face painted to look like a clown. He was sitting in the dump tank. There was another man standing right next to the tank. He had three balls in his hands. "Why don't you try to win the lucky lady a prize?" He said smiling. "All you have to do is knock this clown in the water. 15 bucks for 3 balls."  
"I'll pass." Tora said, turning down the offer.  
The man turned to Poppy next. "What about you lil lady? I'll charge you $10 since the big guy doesn't want to try."  
"No thank you." She answered.  
Tora and Poppy started to walk off until the clown in the tank spoke up.  
"Sounds like the big guy is too chicken if you ask me. He knows he's built big for no reason. He's just a big wuss! Can't even try to win his girlfriend a gift. What a loser!" The clown let out a forced laugh.  
Poppy looked up at Tora. She couldn't see the vein popping out his forehead because of the hat but she knew that Tora was irritated. "Um. Tora. We can just-"  
"The hell you called me?" Tiger boy said as he walked up to the tank. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change." He said, giving the man a deadly glare. He was starting to sweat by being intimidated by Tora.  
"J-just step behind the blue line before y-you throw them." He said, holding out the three balls to Tora.  
"I'll only need one." Tora said, grabbing one ball from out of his hand. He walked behind the blue line and got in a pitcher's position. The clown pointed his finger at Tora and continued to laugh. "You should have taken all three balls buddy. Phahaha!"  
"I'll knock that smile right off ya face you lil prick." He mumbled. Tora cocked his arm back and tossed the ball, hitting the target right in the middle. The clown fell directly into the water.  
"Oh! You did it Tora!" Poppy's voice was full of excitement.  
Tora slightly blushed. She was impressed by him and he liked that.  
"What are you going to pick out?" She asked.  
"I don't want that s**t. You can pick something." He said, folding his arms.  
"Really?" Her brown eyes lit up. Poppy looked over at all the stuffed animals hanging from the stand. "I'll take that one!"  
The man pulled down a large tiger plush with big amber eyes. "Enjoy your night." The man said, handing the plush over to Poppy. She held the soft plush close to her chest.  
The couple started walking off.  
"Do you want me to carry it? That craps bigger than you."  
"I got it. He's so fluffy."

.  
.  
.  
.

They walked around for a while. The night air was cool but not cold. Warm but not hot. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The moon was full and glowed ever so beautifully. They started to walk into a crowd. Poppy started to get separated from Tora at first but he immediately put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Poppy blushed from feeling his large hand firmly on her small waist.  
"Stay close to me." He said as they continued to walk through the crowd.  
"O-okay."  
The couple came across a shaved ice stand. "Oh lets get some of that!" Poppy said pointing towards the stand.  
"You always want the sugary s***." Tora said with an annoyed tone.  
"They have strawberries." She said with a smirk. "WAAAAH!"  
Tora jerk Poppy over to the line for the shaved ice. She knew he would buy it if there was his favorite fruit. Once they made it to the front they made their order. Tora handed the woman the money then took the two cups. They started to walk off with their shaved ice. Tora had the strawberry flavored one with sliced strawberries decorated on top with cream drizzled over them. Poppy had the bubble gum flavored one with pieces of candy decorating the top of hers. They walked and talked as they finished their snow cones.

Tora looked at the watch on his wrist to check the time. "It's almost time to release the lanterns."  
"Then we should go get one huh?" Poppy said.  
"Let's go." He said holding his hand out.  
Poppy slightly blushed. She put her hand in his. They intertwined hands. The couple walked over and collected a paper lantern along with a few markers. "Oh. These are water lanterns. And the lake is right over there!" She said pointing. The lake was only a few yards away from them.

"Ya gotta decorate that crap?"  
"Well it's not going to decorate itself. Leave the drawing to me." Poppy took one of the markers and began to draw on one side. She wasn't the perfect artist but her work was decent. She drew pink poppy flowers on one side and drew an orange tiger with black hair on the other side. She also left a few more hearts and stars on it just to doodle on it.  
"There! This should be good." She said handing the lantern back to Tora.  
"Look at how ya got it. All cute and s***." Tora said snapping pictures of it.  
"What are you taking pictures of it for?" She asked.  
"Memories sweetheart."  
"Knowing you, you're going to send it to Quincey."  
Tora looked over at the lantern for a moment. He then took a marker from Poppy and scribbled something on it.  
"What are you writing?"  
"Nun ya business." He teased, taking a lighter out of his pocket and lighting the lantern.  
Poppy punched Tora in the arm. Her punch felt like a pillow to him. "Jerk." She blurted out.

They walked over to the bank of the lake. People started lining up with their lit lanterns.  
Tora placed the lantern down on the water and they watched as it floated out along with all the other lights. The view was so beautiful.  
"Are you seeing this?" Poppy said looking over at Tora. He was looking at her.  
It was like out of all the people standing around she was the only one that stood out.  
"Tora..?"  
"Poppylan…" He grabbed a hold of her hands. His grip was tight and they were slightly shaking. 

He never called her Poppylan. It was always Bobby or sweetheart.

"I have to tell you something. I-"  
"Wait!" Poppy interrupted him. She was honestly scared to hear what he had to say. She didn't feel as if it was good news, so she had to tell him how she felt.  
"It's been a year now since I met you. And I don't know if you feel the same."  
"Poppyl-"  
"No. I have to say this." She felt her chest tighten up. She had to tell him. "Tora… I don't know if we were meant or even if we would last but I love you. I'm in love with you." She gripped his hands tighter. She closed in the gap in between them. She was looking up at him. She saw how his eyes became glossy.

'Something's wrong.'

"Tora. Say something… Please." She begged.  
He turned his head away from her. Clenching his jaw, Tora let go of Poppy's hands. She looked at him with confusion. "Tor-"  
"I have to leave after tonight." He blurted out. His head turned back to her direction. "And I won't be coming back."  
Poppy felt as if her heart dropped to her stomach. She knew he was in the mafia. She knew how dangerous it was. And she knew this was coming but she didn't want to admit it. She held in her tears as much as she could. Reality finally slapped her in the face.  
"So… all this…. Was for what? A good time?"  
"I didn't know how to break it to ya."  
Hot tears ran down her face. "Take me home Tora." She said storming off. Tora grabbed Poppy's arm but she snatched her arm back.  
"Take me home now."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Poppy unlocked the door to her apartment complex. She flicked on the lights as she stepped to the side and let Tora in. He closed and secured the door. It was just the two of them. Alone. And there was tension between them.  
"Do you want something to drink?" She asked as she walked to the kitchen.  
"Strawberry juice." He said, following her into the kitchen. Poppy grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and slammed it on the table. She was still upset with Tora and he knew it. He walked up behind her and Poppy paid him no mind.  
"Bobby…"  
Silence.  
"Don't be like that."  
Poppy yanked open the fridge and grabbed the carton of juice out. She slammed it down on the counter. She was trying her best not to cry in front of him. She was just so emotionally hurt.

"Why?" She asked. Her voice almost cracked.  
"Why what?"  
Poppy turned around and looked at him dead in his eyes. Her brown eyes were glossy from her tears.  
"Why did you wait? Until tonight? You could have informed me on this sooner."  
"Bobby.. It was last minute." Tora said. He reached over and pulled her into him and embraced her. Her head was under his chin as she started to sob. As mad as she was at him she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Her head was pressed against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. It sounded so beautiful to her but she could hear the pain in every beat it took.  
"You are so cruel. I finally tell you how I feel and you return it with bad news."  
"Sorry?" He said, squeezing her tighter. "Didn't expect ya to confess. That wasn't part of the plan."  
"Oh. So the plan was you were just going to take me out on a nice date and then just disappear?" Poppy picked her head up and looked at him. Tora couldn't stand to see her hurt. It felt as if his heart was being squeezed. He brought one of his hands up to her face. He tucked her bangs behind her ear then caressed her cheek. Tears ran down her face. Her eyes were glossy and red. Her makeup was slightly messed up. She was still beautiful to him.

'A f****** angel.'

"Poppylan, I love you too." He said in a low tone. Tora felt his face blush as he looked at his small feisty hamster. Her eyes grew wide.  
"Do you really love me?"  
"I always did."  
Another tear started to fall down her cheek but Tora wiped it away with his thumb. "Always."  
"Then prove it." She stated. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you'll never see me again."

Tora didn't say anything. He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips brushed against one another. Her lips were so soft to him and tasted so sweet. The kiss went from being simple to being heated. Tora had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other behind her head with his fingers going through her soft hair. It was as if they were hungry for one another. He used his tongue to gain more access to her mouth. She allowed it and interacted with her tongue as well.  
Without even noticing, Poppy was against the counter. Her hands were behind his neck.  
"I want you." She said in between kisses.  
"Do you?"  
"Yes." She broke away from the kiss. She looked into his eyes.  
Those damn amber eyes. The eyes that pierced your damn soul.  
"Make love to me Tora. Before you leave." She begged him. His eyes grew wide. Tora paused for a second. He grabbed a hold of her hand. It was jittery. Her adrenaline must have been on the rise.  
"Go take a shower. You need to relax first."  
"Oh… okay… Do you want me to put on anything for you?" She asked.

Tora screamed internally. He didn't know if she was messing with him or if it was acting innocently. Tora placed both hands on the counter, trapping Poppy in the tight space. He brought his face down to her ear and whispered so sweetly to her. "You would want to hurry up and get in the shower before I take you right now." He said as he licked the bottom of her ear lobe. His breath hitting against her ear sent a sensation down her spine.  
"I'll meet you in the bedroom!" She said running off ahead of him.

Poppy hurried, undressed herself and threw her hair up. She jumped in the shower before turning the water on first. She needed a few seconds of cold water to hit her skin. She was so nervous. It was about to happen. And she was ready for it. She wasn't about to back out. She wanted it to happen more than she needed it to. After about five minutes, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She took her hair down and felt it sticking to the top of her back. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled. She walked out of the bathroom. Tora was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hat was off and his hair was down.

They stared at one another in a moment of silence.  
Tora extended his hand out to Poppy.  
"Come here." His low husky voice gave Poppy the chills. She walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. He gently pulled her towards him. He pulled her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it softly. He kissed it a few more times, looking at her with seductive eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and gently placed her on the middle of the bed. He was now standing at the foot of the bed. Tora ran his hands over her creamy smooth legs. He kneeled on the bed and planted kisses on Poppy starting from her feet on up to her legs. Poppy felt a fiery sensation every time his lips touched her skin. Tora was now hovering over her like a tiger looking down at its prey. He kissed her soft lips and she returned them, slightly pulling on his bottom lip. He went over to her neck and sucked on her moist skin. She smelled like sweet flowers. It must have been the soap she washed herself with. The smell of her skin was so damn desirable. He licked her down to her collarbone and slightly scrapped it with his teeth.

Poppy unbuttoned his shirt and helped him slip it off, revealing his fit and tatted body. She slid her finger tips over his torso. She then proceeded to reach down to his waist and unbuckled his belt and pants. She rubbed her hand over his bulge. Tora sucked in his teeth as she rubbed on his member. Tora reached over for the towel that was wrapped around Poppy and slowly opened it up, revealing her naked body to his eyes. He took a moment to gaze at her. She was angelic. Every inch and every curve. She had the body of a goddess. Like Aphrodite sculpted her herself and just threw her on earth.

"You're f****** beautiful." He let out.  
"Am I really?" She asked him.  
"I wouldn't lie to ya."  
He gave Poppy another kiss on the lips then started kissing down her body. His tongue went down in between her breasts and down to her navel. He stuck his tongue into her navel and moved it around in a circular motion then sucked on her stomach. He went down planting kisses on her lower abdomen down to her thighs. He nibbled on her inner thighs and then worked his way over to her core. The aruma from it filled Tora's nostrils. He was sure she tasted as good as she smelled. He slipped his tongue onto her core. Poppy began to let out moans as Tora's tongue danced along her clit. With each lick and suck Tora let out a moan of enjoyment. She was so moist and sweet to him. She grabbed onto the sheets, trying to relax herself as Tora satisfied her. Her moans started to become louder as he went longer. She couldn't help her reflexes. Her legs kept closing on him so Tora had to pry her legs open himself. Poppy's hands ran through Tora's coal black hair. She positioned his head exactly where she wanted it: her clit. His tongue work became faster and feistier. Poppy could feel the tingling sensation coming from her core running through her body. She gripped Tora's hair as she let out a loud yet relieved gasp. Her legs trembled. She rolled her eyes back as she tried to catch her breath.

This must have been what it's like to have an orgasm.

She opened her eyes and saw those amber eyes looking dead into her soul.  
"Are you sure ya want to do this? We can stop."  
"No. Keep going." She said, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him intensively, tasting herself the more her tongue danced inside his mouth. She helped him slide off his pants and boxers. She looked down as she grabbed onto his hardened member. Poppy knew Tora was already big but didn't know that he was larger than what she imagined. She gripped his cock and started the motion of moving it up and down. She could hear Tora moan as she teased him. She could feel the tears build up in the corner of her eyes.  
Tora's face was suddenly filled with worry as he saw the tears fall from the corner of her eyes. "Poppy… Do you want to stop?" His voice was concerning.

Did she not want to have sex?

Did she regret going this far?

"It's just… I didn't tell you something." She said, turning her head away from him.  
"What?" Tora could fill the anxiety build up slighty.  
"I'm a- I-" She couldn't get the words out how she wanted. Tora turned her head, facing him. She looked into his eyes and it was as if they were telling her it was okay. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
"I'm a virgin Tora."  
He looked at her with little shock. He always assumed that she was but wasn't too sure because of her trashy ex.

"I'm not experienced at all so I won't be good."  
Tora let out a chuckle. He kissed Poppy on her soft lips. "Don't say that Bobby. I'm not just screwing you. I'm gonna make the best f****** love to you." His lips brushed over hers. "F*** experience."  
Poppy couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Tora…" She cried out. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss. "Tora…" She kept calling out his name in that soft voice of hers. It made Tora weak at the knees.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He said rubbing his member on her clit. He then positioned the head right at the entrance of her core. He felt how wet she was and it just made himself more aroused.  
"I'm going to start putting it in." He told her. Poppy wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to ease his way inside her. Poppy felt the sharp pain of her opening as Tora stretched her out. She gripped his shoulders trying to relax as he thrusted further into her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked in between thrust.  
"Y-yes." She cried out. She felt a sudden pop inside of her that felt sharp but the pain started to ease away within each thrust he pumped into her. Her moans were like music to Tora's ears. He felt like he was on cloud 9 as he dug deeper inside her. She was so moist and gushy. He could feel her opening up more and more to him.

"What the f*** are you doing to me?"

Poppy pulled him closer to him. Skin was pressed against skin. She began to rotate her hips to match with the rhythm of his thrusts.  
"Go deeper." She whispered in his ear.  
Tora started to dig deeper inside of her. Poppy cried out as he dug deeper inside her core.  
"I love you." Tora said in her ear. "I love you so much sweetheart. I love you." He cupped one of her full breasts in his hand and massaged it softly as he sucked on the other. His tongue flicked over her hard pink nipple. Poppy cried out with every flick, suck and thrust.  
Tora pulled himself out of her and sat up. Poppy looked over at him in confusion. The fierce tiger laid on his back and pulled her on top of him.  
"Ride me."  
"Show me."

Poppy positioned herself. She grabbed a hold of his hardened cock and slowly eased him inside her. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she sat down on him. Poppy put her hands on his chest as Tora gripped her waist. He helped her maneuver up and down on him until she got the hang of it. He felt her waters slowly drip down off his cock. Poppy threw her head back as she began to bounce faster and harder on him. Tora let out moans so low it sounded like growls. His hands went down to her firm a**. He gripped it and then smacked it. She began to move in a circular motion around his member. Tora sat up and grabbed a hold of Poppy. He wrapped his arms around her small body. Her breast pressed against his chest. Poppy wrapped her arms around his neck. She grabbed a loc full of his hair and he thrusted his member deep into her. Tora started to feel himself coming to his wits end. His thrusts became faster. Poppy's moans and grunts became louder with every thrust deepening into her core.

"Tora. Faster. Please." She begged.  
He put her hand behind her head and grabbed a handful of her hair. He cocked her head back and hungrily sucked onto her neck. His tongue ran over her juggula. His pumps became more rough as he was reaching his breaking point.  
"F***!" Tora pulled out of Poppy's core and climaxed onto her navel. Poppy watched Tora grip his member as he leaked out the warm creamy substance.  
"Damn." He murmured as he laid down next to him. He felt as if he was in a daze.  
Poppy reached over her bed and grabbed her towel and cleaned herself off. She handed the towel over to Tora and walked to the bathroom. She used the bathroom and cleaned herself off. She saw the spotting on the tissue paper. She was no longer a virgin.

'Bye-bye to the V-card.'

She grabbed the t-shirt and underwear off the counter and dressed herself. Her body was slightly sore. She walked out of the bathroom. She saw Tora laying under the covers. He had the covers pulled back, waiting for her return. He patted the empty spot on her bed.  
She smiled as she walked over and laid in the bed with him. She turned away from him, pressing her butt up against his groin. Tora wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He placed his chin on top of her silky brown hair.  
"I hope ya enjoyed ya first time." Tora said.  
"I did. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else."

There was a silence for a while.

Until Tora broke it. All good things had to come to an end.

"I have to leave at dawn." Tora let out.  
Poppy felt sadness fill in her heart.  
"Can you stay with me for the rest of the night?" She asked, choking on her words. It felt as if a lump was in her throat.  
"I can. And will." He held her tighter to him. This might be the last time he will get to embrace her. He heard the soft sniffles coming from her. She was hurt. And it pained his heart.  
Poppy turned around and buried her face into his chest. Tora buried his head into her hair. He felt a tear leave from his eye.  
Out of everyone that was in his life, only this little woman was able to make him weak.  
"You were the best thing that ever happened to me." He whispered.  
"You were everything I was looking for." Poppy replied.  
"Tora."  
"Hm?"

"What did you write on the lantern? You still never told me."  
"I wished to meet you again. If not in this lifetime, then the next one."  
Poppy weep into his chest until her eyes swelled. Tora held on to her until she was fast asleep. He watched Poppy as she slept. He tucked the hair in her face behind her ears. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He slowly took his arm from under her and carefully got out of the bed so he didn't wake her up. He tucked her under the blanket. Tora grabbed his clothes from off the floor and got dressed. He walked over to the nightstand. Tora took off his ring and his bracelets and placed it down in front of her alarm clock. He walked towards the doorway and then stopped. He turned back and looked at her. Her back was facing him. She still looked as if she was sound asleep.  
"I'll always love ya... Poppylan Wilkes." Tora clenched his jaw as he put his hat back on and walked out of her room.  
Poppy waited until she heard the front door close shut to turn around in her bed. "I love you too... Tora." She put her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. He was gone.  
She would always love him.  
Like she'll never see him again...


End file.
